Pistolero
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: Todo debió tener un principio, un origen… Cada lugar, cada animal, cada nombre… Todo tiene una historia que contar, historias que con el tiempo son olvidadas… Pero, por otro lado, hay historias que no se olvidan, que pasan a la posteridad, historias que llevan un nombre, y se convierten en leyendas.
1. Chapter 1

**Como explicarlo… se me atravesó por la cabeza y me llegó la inspiración.**

 **Ningún nombre o producto registrado me pertenece. La portada sí.**

 **Pistolero**

 **Parte I**

Todo debió tener un principio, un origen… Cada lugar, cada animal, cada nombre… Todo tiene una historia que contar, historias que con el tiempo son olvidadas… Pero, por otro lado, hay historias que no se olvidan, que pasan a la posteridad, historias que llevan un nombre, y se convierten en leyendas.

Hace años, en una tierra de promesas y aventuras, en busca del sueño americano… Una tierra azotada por vientos atroces e implacables sequías, desolada y engañosa… Hace años surgió el pequeño poblado de _Jack Springs_.

En busca de oro y demás riquezas que la naturaleza otorgaba, un grupo de pioneros liderados por Jack la pequeña zarigüeya, decidieron adentrarse en el Oeste del nuevo continente, una tierra inexplorada, peligrosa y a la vez ambiciosa. Una tierra de deseo, virgen y que clamaba ser conquistada. Durante 30 días y 30 noches, Jack y los pioneros buscaron el prometido lugar, donde serían ricos, y morirían embriagándose mientras gastaban su fortuna, pero solo era desierto tras desierto. Y al amanecer del 31avo día… Después de delirar por la falta de agua y el abrasador calor, Jack, pudo verla. Dicha tierra estaba frente a ellos, una tierra extensa, con valles y colinas que ardían con rojo color de las rocas… Aquella tierra que buscaba, siempre estuvo ahí… Una tierra virgen, que clamaba ser conquistada… Esa era la promesa, esa era la riqueza… Tierra, que ahora era suya.

En los años posteriores, varios animales siguieron el ejemplo de Jack, partieron en busca de riquezas, riquezas que muy pocos lograron encontrar… Pero, para suerte de este poblado, el ir y venir de los viajeros hizo que el poblado creciera y se convierta en un punto de estratégico y de importancia, pues al cabo de una década, se había formado una comisaría, un banco, una cárcel, y otros lugares que, no nombraremos por el momento.

Por desgracia o fortuna, como gusten verlo, para Jack, la pequeña zarigüeya, no pudo ver en lo que su pueblo se convertía, la viruela había acabado con varios animales y él fue uno de los que no la contaron.

Y así como hubo animales que ayudaron y contribuyeron a que el pueblo creciera, hubo animales que se aprovecharon y lo saquearon… Bandidos que frecuentemente visitaban el banco y otros establecimientos de Jack Springs. Y los más temibles, no solo por el pueblo, sino en toda la región… Temidos y respetados incluso por otros bandidos… _Los aulladores_.

Pero, no todos les temían, fueron pocos los que lucharon, los que les hicieron frente… Animales que no se rindieron ante nada. Y esta historia, es sobre ellos…

1883…

Las espuelas golpeaban y sonaban con cada paso que daba, su pequeño sombrero de bombín cubría aquella amenazante y sagaz mirada, su placa, brillante y perfectamente pulida resplandecía en un destello cada que el Sol reflejaba en el centro de ella. Algunos animales que sabían quién era, la miraban y saludaban con respeto, y aquellos que no lo sabían, simplemente se burlaban, para después ser callados y terminar con unos buenos golpes en sus rostros. La agente…

– ¡HOPPS! – Se escuchó el gritó del búfalo en el interior de la comisaria.

Grito que despertó a todos los animales que se encontraban recluidos en las celdas, y sacando un susto de los otros 2 agentes.

– Buenos días Sheriff – Dijo una coneja mientras entraba por la puerta principal, sonriente y orgullosa.

– Buenos días… – Le devolvió el saludo con unos aires más calmados – Por poco y no llegas

– Disculpe… – Dijo mientras de un salto subía a la silla ubicada frente al escritorio – Un par de rufianes necesitaban lecciones de _ética y moralidad_.

– Para eso hay escuelas… – El búfalo casi estaba bromeando, cosa que no era muy típica de él.

– A veces hay que asegurarse de que aprendan…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, solo el aullido de tristeza de un coyote se atrevió a romper tal momento.

– ¡CALLATE…! – Gritó el sheriff, y el silencio nuevamente reino.

– ¿Y qué tienes para mí?

Por un instante el búfalo dudó si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, o más bien, sí al menos, por mínimo que fuera era lo mejor.

Abriendo el cajón derecho de su escritorio sacó un revólver.

– Webly Mk IV, versión recortada, tambor rotativo de 6 disparos… – Decía mientras mostraba todos los ángulos del arma – Martillo automatizado de retroceso instantáneo – Finalizó colocándolo sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Perdón?

– Semiautomática

– ¡Uh…!

La pieza era muy atractiva, por lo que no dudo en tomarla, abrirla y ver que no tenía balas. Volviendo a cerrarla, preparó el arma y jaló del gatillo, Glick, comprobando que el tambor rotaba y el martillo goleaba y regresaba hacia atrás, listo para volver a ser accionado.

Tras su pequeño éxtasis al tener un arma en sus patas, la regresó a su lugar. Mientras que el sheriff buscaba en su otra gaveta.

– Munición .44

Dijo mientras colocaba una bala en el escritorio, una bala muy grande. A la coneja, hasta los ojos le brillaron al ver tal objeto, el poder que esa carga tenía… No quería perder más tiempo y quería sentir aquel poder, por los que estiró su pata para poder alcanzarlo, pero una pezuña se interpuso entre esta y su objetivo.

– Adaptada para usar munición .22

Moviendo ágil y rápidamente sus patas, el sheriff había cambiado la bala grande por una más pequeña. Era por mucho más pequeña que la otra, por lo que la cara de ilusión de la agente se esfumó. Pero no le quedaba de otra, así que tras dudarlo un segundo la tomó y se dispuso a examinarla.

Chica, no poseía un brillo como la otra, la lámina era muy delgada, demasiado ligera… y podía seguir buscándole defectos. Por lo que una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

– Ten… – Dijo el búfalo mientras tiraba frente a la coneja una especie de cinturón – Tu bandolera, le caben 12 unidades – Luego le pasó una caja llena de munición 22 – Toma las que necesites.

Acercando la caja tomó 18 balas, 6 para el revólver y 12 de recarga. Al tener el arma lista, apuntó hacia la entrada, veía por encima del cañón, a través de la mira.

– Puj… – Imitó el sonido de un arma y la llevó hacia atrás.

– No me hagas quitártela…

– Lo siento.

Asegurando la bandolera a su cintura y enfundando su nueva arma, estaba lista para realizar su trabajo, su deber, impartir justicia en el viejo oeste.

Mientras tanto…

En un pueblo ubicado 15 kilómetros hacia el suroeste de Jack Springs, conocido como _Warmington Claw._

El día apenas había comenzado, el típico bullicio matutino empezaba a hacer presencia. El silbido del tren anunciaba que eran las 7:00 AM, y que este estaba por partir. En el fondo de la estación, un armadillo, viejo y raquítico, un poco ciego y sordo, que se levantaba todas las mañanas a actualizar las notas de indultados. Algunas las quitaba otras las ponía… Pero ese día había llegado una nueva carta… Simplemente se limitó a clavarla como lo habían hecho en otros pueblos… En ella se apreciaba un canido, un lobo, no... Más pequeño, tal vez un coyote. Con un sombrero que le cubre parte del rostro, pero que deja ver parcialmente sus ojos, y su hocico, cubierto por una pañoleta… Y claro, la típica leyenda de _Se busca._

Su cola naranja se movía rítmicamente de lado a lado, mientras que cada paso que daba era acompañado del sonar de sus espuelas, sus hombros se mecían adelante y atrás, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban fijos en aquel cartel (un cartel en tono sepia), cartel que tenía un par de días en circulación. Al llegar frente a este, lo arrancó y se puso a examinarlo.

– Mmm… – Una sonrisa se dibujó bajo su pañoleta color azul marino – Hay que admitirlo… Es buen dibujante – Para finalmente descubrir su rostro – Salí muy guapo.

 **Bien aquí terminamos con este capítulo… Una historia que se me ocurrió así de la nada y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.**

 **Espero les llame la atención y le den la oportunidad. La portada la hice yo, así que cualquier plagio o replica no me daré cuenta.**

 **Y hablando de armas y municiones… cuando vean .44 o 44, o cualquier otro calibre, con o sin punto es lo mismo. Históricamente no se en que año se creó la Webly Mk IV, sí tienen el dato se los agradecería.**

 **Aún tengo muchas dudas y conflictos sobre el argumento de la historia, bueno con el tiempo sabrán a que me refiero… Pero al carajo es mi historia mi universo y hago lo que me dé la gana.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Y ahora… ¡TODOS A LA CAMA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por el recibimiento. Veo que hay a quienes les llamó la atención, eso me gusta.**

 **Ningún nombre o producto registrado me pertenece.**

* * *

En resumen… Nos ubicamos en el viejo oeste, un par de años atrás ("¿un par?"). Incluso aquí Judy es una agente de la ley, mientras que Nick, parece que ha hecho de las suyas y ahora su cola tiene precio.

 **Pistolero**

 **Parte II**

– Hay que admitirlo… Es buen dibujante… Salí muy guapo.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista al escuchar nuevamente el silbato del tren. Había varios animales abordando, y sí quería subir, tendría que buscar por otro lado.

– ¡Orden por favor! – Gritaba un puercoespín, portando un guardapolvo y sombrero de copa – ¡Boleto en mano al abordar! ¡BOLETO EN MANO!

Entre todo el desorden y confusión, el vulpino aprovechó para llegar hasta la parte trasera del ferrocarril, y asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviese viendo, abordo el tren justo cuando este estaba empezando a avanzar. Un último silbido y un último vistazo de Warmington Claw, era con lo que se despedía.

Una vez dentro, uno que otro animal lo veía con curiosidad y ciertamente de manera extraña, no era normal que alguien abordara por la parte trasera. Pero él solo le restó importancia, y simplemente sonrió y asintió en un gesto gentil y cordial que denotaba que todo estaba bien, o les metería una bala en la cabeza sí hacían algo. Bueno, eso último lo pensó.

Pasando de vagón en vagón, vio distintas clases de animales, no solo biológicamente, sino también social. Podía distinguir clase baja, clase media, unos clérigos y seguidores, peregrinos; en definitiva, no iba a viajar en ese vagón llenó de canticos y santurrones en busca de paz e iluminación. Al cabo de unos cuantos pasos más entró en donde viajaba primera clase… sí viajaría, lo haría con estilo.

Su cabeza ladeaba en busca de un asiento desocupado. Aunque había varios, buscaba uno que no estuviese rodeado de tantos animales. Prefería tener su espacio. Y casi al fondo del penúltimo vagón, encontró un par de asientos semivacíos, pues solo iba un topo con traje, sombrero de copa y bastón, además de que iba durmiendo. Aprovechando tal situación se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, junto a la ventana, para recargarse y tratar de acompañar a su nuevo acompañante de viaje en su sueño.

Tal placer le duró apenas unos segundos, pues el sonar de unos pasos, unas pezuñas acercándose lo puso en sus cinco sentidos. Al sentirlos tan cerca entrecerró los ojos y fingió estar durmiendo. Sentándose en el siguiente par de asientos, y compartiendo respaldo con el canido de pelaje rojizo, una cierva de finas vestimentas adornadas con bordes delicados, guantes blancos y un lujoso sombrero de color verde menta, veía con cierto recelo y molestia a cierto zorro, que roncaba, muy muy fuerte.

– Hum…

Leves bufidos salieron del hocico de la distinguida dama, y de vez en cuando pasaba su vista hacia el irritante animal que la estaba sacando de quicio. También el vulpino comenzó a molestarse por las miradas inquisitorias provenientes de la mamífera, y no iba a dejar que tales acciones arruinen su viaje.

Echando la cabeza hacia tras, abrió sus fauces dejando a la vista todos sus largos y percudidos colmillos. Este pequeño acto, incomodó aún más a la cierva, pero no lo suficiente para que se fuera. Era su última carta.

– Esto es inaceptable – Dijo la refinada dama mientras se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar.

Fingir atragantarse con tu propia lengua y finalizar escupiendo una sustancia de color café era más que suficiente para alejar hasta al más distinguido y noble animal. Sonriendo triunfalmente, el vulpino comenzó a reacomodarse, pero cierto movimiento lo hizo levantar la vista.

A través del cristal de la puerta del fondo, pudo notar como aquella cierva estaba discutiendo con uno de los camareros del ferrocarril. Y en un segundo, parecía que irían hacía a él. Mirando por todos lados, ventana, asiento de a lado, debajo de este… Buscaba algo con lo que pudiera salir librado y no lo bajaran de un tren en movimiento, no era una experiencia agradable y lo sabía por experiencia propia. Y justo antes de que abrieran la puerta, vio su respuesta.

Caminando a pasos apresurados, la cierva se acercó y se posó a lado del zorro.

– Es este… – Dijo y señaló de una manera muy despectiva al pasajero que dormía a pata suelta y con saliva brotando del hocico.

– Disculpe… – Habló una pantera negra bien vestida. Pero el vulpino ni se inmutó – Caballero… – Volvió a dirigirse con delicadeza, pero nada. Carraspeó un poco más duro para que despertara, y nada – ¡Disculpe!

– Eh… ¿Si? ¿Qué? – Decía un zorro que se veía muy confundido.

– Disculpe caballero ¿Podría mostrarme su boleto?

– ¿Eh…? ¡Si! Claro ¡Mi boleto! Permítame – Sutilmente, metió su mano en el interior de su chaleco y ágilmente sacó un boleto de pasajero primera clase – Aquí tiene.

La pantera comenzó a revisarlo detenidamente.

– ¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó al ver que se estaba tardando con su pase.

– No, solo un malentendido – Respondió mientras le extendía la pata y le regresaba el pase.

– Oh… – Posando su mano en el pecho, se dirigió a ambos animales con elegancia – Lamento sí llegue a importunar el viaje de algún pasajero.

– Descuide ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar?

Pasando la mirada a la cierva, esta dio media vuelta y buscó otro lugar para sentarse.

– Un whisky doble, sí es tan amable…

– Enseguida señor.

El camarero partió de lugar y en un instante estaba devuelta con la bebida solicitada, servida en un vaso de cristal grabado.

– Aquí tiene.

– Muchas gracias.

Al retirarse y dejando solo al vulpino, este esbozó una sonrisa sabiendo que su pequeña as, había servido. Y complementado este perfecto momento, bebió de un solo trago el whiskey mientras era acompañado del sonido del silbato del tren.

Un momento más tarde el ferrocarril estaba bajando su velocidad. Mientras que uno de los voceros paso de vagón en vagón anunciando que estaban por llegar. Fue suficiente para que cierto zorro se levantará y dejara solo a su dormido acompañante, para después dirigirse a la salida más cercana, tal y como lo estaban haciendo varios animales.

Mientras esperaba su turno para descender escuchó un par de gritos y disparos afuera.

– Parece que se están divirtiendo.

Restándole importancia, salió y empezó a pensar.

– "Haber… Sí fuese una furiosa bola de pelo ¿Dónde estaría?"

Pero ese trance meditativo fue interrumpido por un par de voces a su espalda.

– Le juro señor… – Habló un topo de edad avanzada, portando traje, sombrero de copa y bastón en garras, mientras era escoltado por una pantera fuera del tren – Tenía mi boleto dentro del saco.

– Lo lamento caballero, sin pase no puede abordar el tren.

– Esto es absurdo… – Repeló el topo parándose firme frente a él – Soy uno de los animales más acaudalados del estado de Texas, no sabes en que problemas te estás metiendo.

– Lo lamento… Sin boleto no sube.

Y así la discusión siguió por unos minutos sin llegar a ningún punto.

Saliendo de lo que no le importaba y regresando a su asunto, pasó su vista en busca de algo que le pudiese indicar dónde se encontraría aquel animal de carácter tan singular.

– ¡Bingo!

Comenzando su andar, atravesó la calle y se paró frente a un establecimiento con un letrero y características letras que cualquier viajero podía reconocer. _The red Stag Saloon._

Meanwhile…

Habían transcurrido unas horas desde que el día había comenzado en Jack Springs, animales iban de un lado a otro, los mercantes alborozos atraían a un sinfín de damas con elegantes prendas y pañuelos de seda, con pomposos y coloridos abanicos hechos de las plumas más exóticas provenientes del oriente y otras tierras lejanas. Los buitres revoloteaban ante el olor de carne en descomposición, las serpientes salían de sus escondrijos para calentar su cuerpo con los rayos del Sol, y una cortina de polvo se levantaba ante las corrientes del aire. Era el típico ambiente del oeste.

Una estela de vapor se levantaba a lo lejos, y avanzaba. El silbido del ferrocarril llamó la atención de todos los pobladores, o al menos a los que les importaba, incluida una coneja de ojos violeta.

– ¡Woo…! El tren – Dijo para sí misma mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

Mientras que un par de niños, un mapache con boina, camisa y tirantes, y una mofeta con chaleco, veían raro a una coneja que se emocionaba por ver un tren. Pensando "Tal vez es el primero que ve".

A paso lento pero firme, la agente Hopps se acercó a la estación, no es que fuese el primer tren que haya visto, pero él que arribaba a las 8:00 siempre traía las noticias más frescas: el descontento de la población de la nación vecina hacia su nuevo gobernante, las rebeliones en los estados confederados, el crecimiento e inversión en Zoo Francisco, entre otras cosas.

En menos de un minuto el tren había llegado, y poco a poco se fue desocupando. Mientras que, al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba Judy, que estaba apunto cruzar, pero un disparo llamó su atención.

Tres coyotes montados aparecieron por el norte, aullando, gritando y disparando al aire.

– ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

– ¡YI...HA…!

– ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU…!

Cabalgando a todo galope, los tres coyotes pasaron de largo justo enfrente de la coneja. Un par de disparos al aire no son suficientes para ir a prisión. Pero el ultimo jinete, el ultimo coyote lleva una soga en pata y al otro extremo de ella, un cerdo atado que estaba siendo arrastrado por toda la calle. El polvo se levantaba, las finas y recatadas damas gritaban con horror.

Judy no perdió más el tiempo y salió corriendo tras ellos. Iban rápido, pero su deseo de justicia le daba la fuerza suficiente para no perderlos de vista. Además, era la oportunidad que buscaba para estrenar juguete.

Llegando a la parte trasera de la armería del viejo Fitz… Hopps, había alcanzado a los coyotes, que estaban por colgar de un árbol al cerdo.

– … Te advertimos – Hablaba uno de los coyotes, diferenciado por una pañoleta roja, que al parecer era el líder – Que sí no pagabas vendríamos por ti.

– Ah… Ah… Ha sido una semana difícil – Le contestó su futura víctima, que estaba tendida en el suelo, viendo como uno de los integrantes, de pañuelo negro, estaba preparando la soga – De… Denme dos días… Dos días y habré ju… ju… juntado el dinero.

– Lo sentimos… – Dijo el tercer miembro, mientras le pasaba el otro extremo de la cuerda por el cuello – Pero a Gypsy no le gustan los retardos.

Comenzando a tirar, el tercer coyote, sin señas particulares, iba a dar fin a la miseria en la que estaba hundido el cerdo. Pero fue detenido por una voz.

– ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo Judy saliendo detrás de una pared con su arma en alto y lista para disparar.

Los otros dos miembros restantes desenfundaron sus colts, y respondieron de igual manera.

Eran dos contra uno, sin contar al otro que estaba sujetando al cerdo. Pasa de apuntar uno al otro, sabía que estaba en desventaja.

– Vaya, vaya… – Habló el coyote de pañoleta roja – Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Al parecer es una "tierna niñita" que se está metiendo en donde no debe.

Sus otros dos compañeros comenzaron a reírse ante aquel chiste de conejos. Cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre a Judy.

– ¡No me digas tierna! – Habló en tono amenazante – ¡Soy la agente Hopps! Y ustedes tres están arrestados.

Un intercambio de miradas entre el trio de bandidos y un silencio sepulcral que solo era adornado con el soplido del viento. Un instante, los tres empezaron a morir de carcajadas.

– Dudo que tengas las agallas para meterte con nosotros – Seguía hablando el líder.

– Vamos acaba con ella.

– ¡Si! Mátala

– Le voy a hacer un agujero en la… ¡Agh…!

Pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que una bala impacto en su mano haciéndolo soltar su arma, espantando al caballo y logrando que este lo derribe.

– …

Apenas iba a hablar, cuando otro disparo sonó en el lugar, legando al brazo del otro coyote armado, e igual que el otro, cayendo al suelo.

Desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, el bandido restante, se separó del cerdo y emprendería su huida.

– Yo me voy de… ¡Agh! – Un impacto en la pierna detuvo su carrera apenas había avanzado dos metros – Pero ¿¡qué…!? – Decía con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras se sujetaba en donde la bala había impactado.

– "¿Qué rábanos pasó?" – Pensaba Judy, pues ella no había sido la autora de los disparos – ¡Sheriff Bogo!

Saliendo de entre dos edificios (Que no son muy altos), su jefe apareció portando un fusil Winchester 1873, excelente arma, pequeña para un mamífero de semejante tamaño, pero excelente.

– Agente… – Dijo el búfalo – Libere al cerdo y vuelva a su puesto inmediatamente.

Corriendo hasta donde está el cerdo, Judy, comenzó a quitarle la soga del cuello, quien solamente estaba dándole gracias una y otra vez, mientras que el trio de coyotes se reincorporaba y comenzaba, con dificultad, a alejarse de la zona. Finalizada su labor, el sheriff volvió a hablar.

– Ahora vuelve a tu puesto – Dijo firme y tajante.

– Señor… Pero los…

– ¡DIJE A TU PUESTO! – Tal gritó hizo que la coneja cerrara los ojos – Además… – Habló más sereno – No han cometido crimen alguno.

– Pero…

– Sí vuelvo a verlos en mi pueblo… – Gira – Yo mismo los mataré.

Al escuchar la voz de su jefe, tan… tan de él… Judy tragó saliva. Era un animal rudo y de muy mal carácter.

– ¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff! – La voz de uno de sus allegados llamó la atención del búfalo.

– ¿Hmm?

– Hay problemas en el pueblo… – Dijo casi sin aliento un venado de pequeñas astas, que había llegado corriendo.

Mientras que en el pueblo.

 **Reproducir** _Maple leaf rag – Scott Joplin_

Empujando la puerta de vaiven, cierto vulpino entró al lugar. En él varios animales bebían y jugaban cartas y otro tipo de pasatiempos, un lugar de camaradería y a veces en el que se solucionaban ciertos problemas muy al estilo del lugar. Además, también era un lugar donde podías encontrar buena y cálida compañía de las más hermosas y atractivas damas de la noche. Y hablando de damas…

Una vez había encontrado una mesa en la cual se sentó, apareció una hermosa zorra corsac, su pelaje claro con ligeros toques color crema la hacían una hembra con la que cualquier animal quisiera pasar la noche.

– Hola cariño – Habló de una manera seductora, mientras se sentaba en el regazo del zorro.

– Hola… – Le respondió de la misma forma coqueta en que ella lo hizo.

– ¿No te gustaría pasar un momento a solas conmigo?

– Bueno, a decir verdad… – Hablaba mientras pasaba una de sus garras por el borde del escote.

– Son $10 por tocar – Casi al instante separó su pata de ella.

– No me quedaré mucho tiempo, espero a alguien.

– Está bien… Por tratarse de un caballero tan apuesto como tú, te daré 5 minutos por $20 – Decía mientras le acariciaba suavemente el mentón.

Tales caricias lo estaban emocionando. Su cola se movía frenéticamente y una sonrisa se extendía por todo lo ancho de su rostro.

– Lo lamento tesoro… – Tomó la pata de la vulpina y la retiró de su barbilla – Pero creo que tengo menos de 5 minutos.

– Tú te lo pierdes…

Levantándose del lugar, la zorra comenzó a alejarse y dirigirse hacia otra mesa, mientras su cola era seguida por los ojos esmeralda del zorro.

– "Sí tuviera tiempo…" – Pensó sin apartar la vista de aquella hermosa ejemplar corsac.

– Mira que tenemos aquí…

Se escuchó la voz de un animal parado frente a él.

* * *

 **Final del capítulo dos.**

 **Y SÍ… Básicamente los caballos son esclavos, es parte del argumento que tengo que aclarar, a su debido tiempo y conforme avance la historia lo sabrán. Reviews son agradecidos.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: Gracias por el review, me agrada que te haya atraído la historia, siento curiosidad por tu Nickname.**

 **Miss. G.M. Fenton: ¿Idea inesperada…? Si, solo vi un revólver y se me atravesó por la cabeza todo un mundo, un universo en el que Nick y Judy vivían en el viejo Oeste. Ya sabrás de Nick… Se me hace que te gusta… ¡Jiu…!**

 **Y a todos los que han tenido la molestia de leer esto.**

 **Info.**

 **Red Stag, es venado rojo, un animal majestuoso, hermoso… créanme, increíble cornamenta. Es una lástima que debido a esta característica sea considerado un animal trofeo. Y también es un whiskey, creado en 2008 por el grupo** ** _Jim Beam_** **, familia de más de 200 años de antigüedad, aunque claro, no se llamaba así antes, sino** ** _Old tub._** **Bueno, algo así.**

 ** _Maple leaf rag,_** **data de 1899… No coinciden con el año que puse. Pero al carajo, es mi historia, y digo que en este universo ese tal Joplin la escribió antes.**

 **Y ahora… ¿Alguien juega dado mentiroso?**


End file.
